


Tumblr Prompts & Random Drabbles

by SplinterCell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterCell/pseuds/SplinterCell
Summary: Collection of miscellaneous ficlets (mostly from tumblr)





	1. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." (For neutralchaos)

**Author's Note:**

> Premature ejaculation and schmoop - what more could you ask for?

Jack was up and out of the room, clothes in hand and the bedroom door slamming shut after him, before Brock had the chance to reach out and grab him. A couple of seconds later, he heard the bathroom door slam shut too. He sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face.

It was fair to say that _this_ particular outcome had certainly not featured in any of his fantasies of how tonight would play out.

Brock pulled his clothes back on, remade the bed, blew out the candles Jack had scattered around the place, and went out to the bathroom. It had been close to five minutes - long enough.

He knocked on the door gently. “Hey, Jack?”

No response. He tried the handle and wasn’t surprised to find it locked. “C'mon. Come out of there.”

There was a sound of someone shuffling around and then, “Fuck off, Brock.”

Brock rolled his eyes at the note of peevishness in Jack’s voice. “You’re really overreacting,” he told the door, striving to keep his tone calm and reassuring. “It happens to tons of men. You’re making this into a way bigger deal than it needs to be.”

“Right,” came the sneered reply. “So it’s happened to _you_ then, has it?”

“No, but—“

Jack cut him off sharply, “Then you can fuck off again.”

Sometimes it was hard for Brock to remember that he was an entire decade older than Jack; this was not one of those times. “You’re being unbelievably immature,” he growled back. There was a mumbled response from behind the door which to Brock sounded awfully like 'Don't care' and then his patience snapped.

“Alright, Rollins. I’m done asking nicely,” Brock called out loudly, running his hand lightly over the door – completely bog-standard 35mm thick softwood. He’d helped Jack hang it when they were doing up this place. “Either you open this fucking door by the time I count to three, or I kick it down. One. Two-” he took a couple of steps back “-Thr—“

There was a click as the lock disengaged and then the door swung outwards, Jack shoving past him to march down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brock followed, watching from the doorway as he poured a glass of water at the sink and drained it in one gulp.

“So?" Brock prompted when it became clear that Jack had no intention of speaking first. “What's this all about?””

Jack sighed and turned around slowly. “Because it was your first time,” he said eventually, eyes fixed somewhere over Brock’s left shoulder.

“Jack, you’re about twenty-five years too late for that.”

Jack slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs and dropped his head into his hands. “With a guy,” he said, so quietly that Brock almost missed it. He looked up again, eyes shining with something that Brock couldn’t quite decipher. “It was your first time with a guy. With _me_.”

_Ah._

Brock picked his next words carefully. “So what?” he asked. “No-one’s first time is perfect, and if they say it was then they’re fucking lying. My first time with a girl… Well let’s just say that I had some, uh, navigational issues and leave it at that.”

“You were a _teenager_ ,” Jack pointed out. He had gone back to staring at the table, but Brock thought he could see the start of a small smile tugging at his lips. “This is completely different.”

“Only according to you.” Brock made his way over to the table and pulled Jack towards him until his head was resting against Brock’s stomach and his arms wrapped around his waist. “Are you seriously worried I’m going to lose interest in you because of something stupid like _this_?” he asked gently, and Jack grunted softly in reply. “Wow, you’re a whole lot dumber than I thought you were.”

Jack pulled back to give him a dirty look and Brock winked to take the sting out of his words. He brushed Jack’s hair carefully back from his face with both hands. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” he told him, and then couldn’t help himself from adding, “the whole entire minute or two it lasted, anyway.”

Jack buried his face against Brock again with a loud groan and a heartfelt, if muffled, “Fuck you.”

“Now, now,” Brock admonished, stroking the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. “Let’s not make any promises we might not be able to keep, eh?”


	2. “Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!” (For StarSpangledBucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Stargate skit :)

“You stupid fucking asshole!” Jack snarled, shoving Brock backwards into the wall so hard that his head smacked painfully against the concrete. “Just look at what you've gone and done, you _absolute_ —”

“Hey, don't raise your voice at me!” Brock snapped back, aiming a sharp jab at Jack's abdomen to make him back off. “And mind your goddamn manners; I'm still your commanding officer in case you've forgotten.”

Jack shot him a withering look and stared through the doorway at the technicians running around the room in varying degrees of confusion and panic. “No, you're a fucking dumbass is what you are,” he corrected. He looked back at Brock and frowned. “You realise you could have killed us both with that fucking stunt, don't you?”

Brock grinned back at him. “But I didn't, did I?” He held up a hand to cut Jack off when he started to argue. “And what I've done, _actually_ , is give us an amazing, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You ought to be thanking me.”

Jack rolled his eyes; trust him to think there was anything good about this situation. “Yeah no. We're fucking _invisible_ , Brock.”

Brock stepped closer and laid both palms flat against Jack's chest. “ _Exactly_ ,” he whispered, hazel eyes dancing with mischief and the promise of mayhem as they gazed up into Jack's own. “No-one can see us, and what's even better is no-one can hear us. Watch this...” He winked at Jack, and stepped away to yell into the lab, “AIN'T THAT RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF PENCIL-DICKED FUCKNUGGETS?” 

No reaction. 

No reaction _at all_ from anyone in the room.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jack breathed, the penny dropping suddenly. He turned back to see Brock positively bouncing on the spot.

“Just imagine it, Jackie. No-one's expecting to hear from us for another week; they think we're in fucking Somalia.”

Tingles started running up and down Jack's spine as he started to realise what this meant. They could raise all sorts of hell in a week; they'd started conflicts that were still raging to this day in less time than that.

There was one problem, however. He jerked a thumb back towards the lab. “They'll have that machine fixed in no time.”

Brock shrugged nonchalantly. “Not if the power's cut and the entire base is in lock-down, they won't.” 

_Lock-down_. Jack felt the grin spreading over his own face at the thought of it. “You are completely insane,” he told Brock fondly, pulling him into a kiss that left them both a little breathless when they finally pulled apart.

“Yeah I love you too, Big Guy,” Brock murmured, smiling up at him softly. He lead the way down the corridor towards the main command room, Jack falling into step beside him. “So. You going to fuck with Rogers?” he asked.

Jack snorted. “Of _course_ I'm going to fuck with Rogers.” He nudged Brock with his hip. “You want to help?”

“What do you think?” Brock answered with a laugh. “But first I want to wipe my ass across Fury's desk.”

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out that I absolutely ADORE writing prompts - they're fantastic fun, and I would love to have more.
> 
> Come hit me up on [Tumblr](https://carpecerevisiam.tumblr.com)


End file.
